


Body Language

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never listens to Sam, he's determined to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Language

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a gift fic for [kjanddean](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/) and it is inspired by her amazingly glorious, very NSFW, animated gif which you can see [here](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/7041.html). Please go check it out and leave lovely comments. Also, I suggest checking it out before you read because you will understand why this story is just quick and dirty porn.  
> Beta: [Yohkobennington](http://yohkobennington.livejournal.com/) *hugs and kisses*  
> 

The minute they walk in the motel room’s door, Sam throws Dean on the bed.  He gives little warning and he’s not gentle about it but Dean is unfazed.

This isn’t a common occurrence but it’s happened enough times for Dean to go with the program.  It’s what Sam always does after a hunt he deems has put Dean in more danger than necessary. 

Dean’s brain reels back to the last hour.  He thought it was a fairly routine hunt, he’s a little more banged up than usual but they’ve come out on top.  He only put himself in danger that one time but apparently that was enough for Sam because his younger brother is yanking his clothing off, pulling apart the shredded shirt and exploring skin underneath.  Dean knows he’s looking for wounds and he’s glad there are none because he’s not in the mood for being reprimanded tonight.

“Sam…”

“Shut up.”  Sam keeps Dean pressed to the bed and shucks of his own clothing.  He’s riding a post hunt high and the need to make sure he and Dean are very much alive.  “You could have been killed.”

“But I wasn’t.”  Dean winces when Sam yanks his belt open and gets his jeans down and off.  The speed in which Sam has learned to disrobe them is actually applaudable.  It’s a talent.

“But you fucking could have been.  I told you I was taking care of it.  Do you _ever_ do anything _I_ say?”  Sam’s hips crash into his and roll.  He’s angry but he’s also aroused which does weird things to Dean’s brain.  It’s so _wrong-right_ that Dean’s mind doesn’t remember a proper retort.  It doesn’t matter, Sam kisses him roughly.  It’s intense and needy, his mouth swallowing Dean’s breath and his tongue slipping in alongside Dean’s.

“I listen to you,” Dean gets out before Sam’s mouth is on his again, bruising his lips and sending adrenaline rushing through his blood stream.  He pushes his hips up into Sam’s to let his brother know he’s listening now.  He’s just as aroused and their hardening lengths brush against each other’s.

“No you don’t.  But you should.”  Sam’s breath shakes on the exhale as he looks down at Dean.  Somewhere between assaulting each other’s mouths, Sam’s gotten them both completely naked.  His hands are raking up Dean’s body, digging into his muscle as he goes.

Dean bites Sam’s lower lip, growling before he fights for dominance of the kiss.  If he was a good big brother he would let Sam win tonight, he would let Sam have the satisfaction that everything is okay and he can take care of him.  But Dean isn’t a good brother then because he fights back, pushes against Sam but moans low in the back of his throat when Sam pushes harder and tongue fucks into his mouth.

Their hands battle to find purchase on each other’s bodies and Dean drinks in the way Sam keeps colliding into him, keeps up the constant connection between them.

The only sounds in Dean’s ears are the ones of their heartbeats hammering away and the desperate pants for air before they devour each other’s mouths again.  Sam’s not rough but he is insistent, and he gets Dean’s legs splayed wide enough so that he can settle between them.  He makes a familiar reach behind the motel room’s pillow and Dean thinks always stashing lube there, regardless of if they are staying a day or a week, is one of the best decisions he’s ever made.  He gets several fingers lubed up and then they are at Dean’s entrance, just as needy as Sam felt when threw Dean to the bed.

A strangled moan leaves Dean’s mouth when he feels the tip of Sam’s forefinger nudge at the furled muscle.  This is the part where he is the good brother.  His instincts make him want to flip them so he can show Sam how alive he really is but he knows Sam needs this.  Sam needs to remind himself that he can control some situations, especially ones where Dean is very much alive at the end.  Biting his bottom lip, Dean lets his brother sink the finger inside, willing his body to cooperate.

They’ve done this enough that Sam knows Dean can handle it, that Dean will want it, but he still gives a moment’s hesitance.  All it takes is a growl from Dean and he pushes forward, stroking at Dean’s insides and curling his finger to stretch the muscle.

Dean throws his head back and arches into it.  It’s the kind of _pull away-press forward_ pleasure that he’s never really figured out.  His hips move in time with Sam’s fingers until Sam has to splay a palm on his older brother’s hip to keep him still enough to truly thrust the finger in.  With Dean’s movements quieted, he doesn’t wait to add a second finger, scissoring them almost immediately and making Dean moan.

The moaning hits Sam hard and he sighs.  The responsiveness between the two of them never ceases to get them harder and leave them wanting more.

Dean’s writhing on the bed.  He’s not going to beg for it but he’s going to slide his dick up against Sam’s until his brother knows exactly what he wants.  He lets out a yelp when Sam gets three fingers in and twists them, looking directly at Dean to make sure his brother is listening.

He’s listening alright.  He spreads his legs wider and lets Sam inside as his lungs work overtime in an attempt to breathe normally.  He’s failing, he knows, but at least he’s trying.

Sam crushes their lips together again, fucking into Dean’s mouth as his body rocks enough to tell Dean he’s fisting his own arousal.  By the wet sounds of things, he’s lubing it up too, getting it good and slick.  Dean feels his dick pulse and thump against his belly at the thought.

Then Sam’s on him, pushing against his thighs to keep his legs wide.  The blunt head of his dick presses up against Dean’s entrance and slips inside with little resistance.  They both gasp and it’s the moment that always reminds Dean that this is why they do what they do.  They kill things so they can live, so they can feel as alive as they do right now when they try their hardest to become one being.

“Fuck.”  Dean presses his head back but his hip rise so that he can feel Sam’s balls slap against his ass the moment his brother sinks in as far as he can go.  The fullness sends shocks of pain through Dean but they’re good.  If he can feel them, then he’s still breathing.  The pain bursts and makes way for the content sighs and moans leaving Dean’s mouth and going directly into Sam’s as they kiss until their lungs give out.

They start moving their mouths against each other in broken kisses so that they can get enough oxygen to focus on the connection between their legs.  Dean thinks he always took breathing for granted until Sam knocked his breath right out of him.

 Sam’s hips start pushing forward, thrusting slowly and steadily.  He grabs Dean’s jaw, kisses him hard, and then pulls away.  With a rapid movement, he hooks Dean under both knees and yanks him down on the bed.  Then he throws Dean’s legs over his shoulder, leaning forward so his dick thrusts just perfectly inside Dean.  He has to brace himself with both palms pressed into the mattress beside Dean’s head, but the angle helps his hips push deeper.

It’s a slight movement but it’s there.  Sam twitches his hips and hits something inside Dean that makes the man want to crawl up Sam’s body and shiver.  With a smile, Sam does it again, this time letting out his own groan as he turns his head to the side and presses a rough kiss to Dean’s inner thigh.  His lips catch and drag on the muscle there and he finds himself panting into his brother’s legs as his hips keep up their thrusting.

Dean knows what’s coming next, can feel it rising inside him and he knows he can’t stop it.

He doesn’t want to.

Sam’s got his legs hiked up just right, angled high and wide in a way that makes Dean feel open, open, _open_.  It’s usually a feeling he tries to avoid but not with Sam, not like this. Not now.

He can feel the slow drag of Sam’s dick moving inside him.  It’s hot and heavy and so fucking hard that it stretches the muscles of Dean’s entrance enough to make him let out a hiss of pain tinged pleasure.

And Sam just keeps going.  He keeps pumping into him fast and dirty, hips snapping quicker as he picks up the pace.  He lifts Dean’s ass off the bed and fucks into him so rapidly Dean doesn’t know if he’s coming or going.

It takes one look at Sam moving over him, his hair sweaty and hanging in his face as he rocks forward, and Dean knows he isn’t going to be able to hold out much longer.  His brother’s muscles are defined by the sweat they’re both working up and Dean feels like he’s going to explode into a million little pieces.

“Come for me, Dean.”

If Sam thought Dean never listened to him before, there would be no doubt now.  He closes his eyes and comes, untouched, in wild jerky spurts as Sam keeps thrusting, fucking him through the more intense orgasm Dean’s had in a while.  The hot release splashes onto his belly and chest and he’s sure Sam is awfully proud of himself.

Dean gasps though parted lips, eyes still closed as colors dance on the back of his eyelids.  He feels like he’s riding a wave, a wave of ridiculously intense pleasure as his body rocks with the residual effect of Sam’s thrusting.  He opens his eyes the moment he hears Sam curse and still his hips, catching his brother’s face just in time to see pleasure wash over it as he comes.

Ungracefully, Sam falls down onto Dean’s chest, smearing Dean’s come between them.  It’s uncomfortable and Dean’s legs are still hiked over Sam’s shoulders but they’re not moving.  Alleviating the discomfort is not worth the effort.

It takes a moment for Dean to realize Sam is smiling against the pulse in his neck.

“What are you so smug about?  You almost fucking killed me.”  Dean laughs, voice hoarse from panting.  “See what happens when I listen to you?”

“Yeah, you come like a fucking faucet,” Sam quips.  He rolls off of Dean, grabs his necklace and pulls him in for a lazy kiss.

This time, Dean takes control of it, pushing Sam down so that the man is laying flat on his back.  He kisses him until he is thoroughly breathless and pulls away.  His heart, probably Sam’s too, is beating from more than just exhaustion.  He’s pretty sure neither of them really learned a lesson today but Sam’s happy and that’s a plus.  He’s also sure he’ll do something to piss Sam off in the future and Sam will solve it like he just did tonight.  In fact, Dean’s kind of planning on it.


End file.
